grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
David Johnson
The first black Prime Minister of the UK and husband of Mel and father of Nidine and Kevin. David was assassinated a number of years before the beginning of the Tales of Grasmere Valley. Early Life Born to a well to do black family in London, David while having a rather privileged Christian upbringing was no snob and he always wanted to do what he could to help other people. With this and showing signs from an early age that he had great promise, this aspiring guy enter the world of politics. As he did he met a Mel, who was a civil servant who was less idealistic as David was but could be efficient, organised and cunning, known to be a plotter on occasion. The couple fell in love and got married and Mel abandoned her career to help her husband by being the supportive wife. The couple have two children Nidine and Kevin and he soon becomes a prominent MP, becomes leader of the Reserves party and manages to become the first black Prime Minister of the UK with the help of Mel in particular due to her organised and on occasion scheming ways. David is seen as inspiring to many, especially in Grasmere Valley however David had many critics, including Ric, the business man who thought David did not represent the black community, hated him interfering with his business opportunities and for his conservative stances particular on abortion. When David wants to ban abortion outright, this causes great support from many but also a major backlash especially with Ric wanting him stopped. Mel believes in her husbands cause. Before any motion could be decided upon the issue, David was assassinated, much to the shock of the nation. Mel as was Nidine and Kevin were distraught as were many. People believed Ric was behind it but there was no proof and no one despite best efforts were ever arrested. Grainger Styles ended up taking over as Prime Minister managing to make the country stable, before Sam Bishop took over as Prime Minister who would eventually becomes Mel second husband. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 14 Never appearing in the novels as David had been assassinated, the facts of his death are illuminated when Mel attempts to ban abortion entirely from the UK, seeing it as the perfect time to do so after the horror of the attempted force abortion of Jane Mabel took place by the Morleys with the support of the Prime Minister himself Mr Logan. Mel's boyfriend who was suspected of being involved in David's death before the two became an item, Ric demanded for Mel to stop trying to ban abortion which he finds abhorent. Mel refuses. He reveals to her that he had her husband assasssinated for trying to push the same thing, as well as getting rid of a polictical enemy and that he would get rid of Mel in a heartbeat if she caved in. Mel is shocked and says she will reveal the truth about Ric and continue with her fight against abortion. However Ric blackmails her saying her reputation would be ruined being involved with the man responsible for her husband's death. He would say she was really behind his murder and that she had beneifitted ever since from his death she had now become Vice Prime Minister and key figure in politics. Mel in the end agrees with Ric. Not only does she change her mind on the abortion issues to save her reputation she also still dates Ric despite her kinowing he killed David!